


All Good

by fujibutts



Series: Kuroken Weekend [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!!, Comfort, Hugs, M/M, V CUTE, kurokenweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't frantic. No, Kuroo Tetsurou doesn't get frantic. He was just worried because he knew Kenma wasn't a big fan large crowds of people making excessive noise and not letting him keep his personal bubble.</p><p>Kuroken Weekend day 2: Comfort/<strike>Kinks</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so ashamed

They did it.

_They did it!_

The cheering of the crowd was almost deafening as the Nekoma team rushed together for a sweaty and emotional group hug.

Months of harsh training had paid off. They had finally won!

Friends, family, classmates and lots of other people Kuroo didn't recognize rushed at the team, all clamoring to congratulate them all. But somewhere around the third college scout that had ambushed him, Kuroo noticed that Kenma was nowhere to be found. He smiled politely at the woman before excusing himself.

The crowd was thick and it took him some time to get away from it because he was stopped every few steps with congratulatory slaps on the back by the friends and family of his team. But eventually he found himself away from the crowd, head swiveling trying to look for his missing friend.

He wasn't frantic. No, Kuroo Tetsurou doesn't get frantic. He was just worried because he knew Kenma wasn't a big fan large crowds of people making excessive noise and not letting him keep his personal bubble. Soon enough a flash of Nekoma red and blonde hair caught his eye and he jogged to his friend.

Kuroo placed his hand on Kenma's hunched shoulder, frowning when the setter flinched away from his touch. "Kenma?"

Turning around slowly Kenma grabbed the hem of Kuroo's jersey, fiddling with it as he curled further into himself. "Kenma?" Kuroo repeated, stepping closer and pulling Kenma to his chest.

With the closer proximity Kuroo could feel the frantic hammering of Kenma's heart and the almost wheezing breaths that the younger boy took. Tightening the hug for a moment before pulling away, Kuroo cupped his hands around Kenma's ears to shield him from the noise and to tilt his head up as he placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips. "You're okay," Kuroo murmured. Even though Kenma couldn't hear him he still felt the shorter boy relax against his chest.

The two stood together, suspended in their own personal world away from the crowd and the hectic atmosphere, until Kenma's chest stopped heaving and his arms fell limply from where they were wrapped tightly around Kuroo.

Slowly, Kuroo removed his hands from Kenma's ears, smiling when Kenma didn't try to stop him. "All good?"

Kenma nodded and shot him a small smile, "Thank you."


End file.
